


Dangerous Game

by hariboo



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beach volleyball, snark and people being stupid in love. (This was not the <strike>droids I was looking for</strike> fic I intended to write. Unbetaed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Game

Generally, Minako was a good sport about most things. She didn’t need to win every game she played. She left the crazy competitive thing for Rei and Makoto, unless it was in academics and then it was Ami they all had to watch for. But Minako? She didn’t mind when others won. It wasn’t that she liked to lose. Who did? But she could admit when someone was better at something than her.

It was why when Ami beat her when swimming, Minako could shrug it off. Ami would always be a much better swimmer than Minako, and she could accept that. Just like she could accept that Makoto was a better ice skater and basketball player, that Rei was a better singer, and Usagi was getting better at the Sailor V game.

Minako could admit that her friends were skilled all those things, and several more.

There was only one thing that Minako knew with her entire body she was a stellar at: Volleyball. Regular, beach, virtual, it didn’t matter, Minako knew she had Olympic level skills.

So she supposed it wasn’t Justin’s fault that he didn’t know any better. He had never seen her play, after all, and she didn’t boost about it all the time.

That still didn’t mean he could imply she sucked.

Oh, hell no.

Slipping her sunglasses off, she raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him. “And what do you mean, I wouldn’t want to play?”

Justin smirked, “Well, you looked very comfortable sunning yourself, Mina-chan. And didn’t you mention something about sweat messing with your suntan oil?”

He had the volleyball held tightly under his arm, and every inch of his body radiated one thing:

Challenge.

The blonde bastard was challenging her.

Next to him Zeke was biting his lip nervously and Rei was looking way too smug. Narrowing her eyes at her friend, Minako rolled her eyes at the clear amusement she saw there. Rei was using her to get back at Justin for something. Minako wasn’t sure what at the moment, but hey, the guy just insulted her volleyball skills, she really didn’t care.

With a slow smile she whipped her long hair into s quick ponytail and stepped up to Justin, popping the volleyball right out of the cradle he held it in. It had been a while since she had played, it’d do her good to brush up on the basics.

“I think my tan is pretty even now. Rei?”

Rei smiled, “Yeah, it looks fine.”

“Good,” Minako ducked under the portable volleyball net that they boys had set up earlier, “boys against girls, I take it?”

Justin clapped his hand, eyes shining. “My thoughts exactly. You girls can serve first.”

“My pleasure,” Minako rolled her shoulder and got herself into position.

Quickly Rei and Makoto scrambled to her side as Zeke and Mamoru sided up next to Justin. Both looked more than a little pale, and Minako almost felt a wave of sympathy for them. Almost, being the operative word.

When they were all set, Minako winked at Makoto and Rei and served the ball. “Game on.”

—

Justin winced as Ami applied an ice pack to his bruised eye. Rei was on his other side, stroking his hair, suddenly a lot less adamant about making Justin pay for whatever he had done before.

Minako watched from the side, feeling guilty—she really hadn’t meant for that last spike to hit him. “I’m so sorry, Justin. I really didn’t mean to hit you, you know that, right?”

He pouted, one blue eye glaring at her. “Sure you didn’t, you crazy amazon volleyball player.”

“Hey, you didn’t have to challenge me with your ‘I’m better than you’ smirk!” Minako shot back.

“I have a black eye!”

“Maybe you wouldn’t if you hadn’t said that our bikinis were suited more for Maxim than ESPN.”

Justin gaped at Rei, and Minako had to stifle a laugh at the look on his face when he realised he was just played by other girl. Ami on the other hand had to bury her head in Zeke’s shoulder, unable to keep her giggles quiet. Rei always was a dirty, sneaky fighter when she wanted to be.

“That’s why you had me instigate a volleyball game with her!” He exclaimed, realisation dawning on him.

“Our bikinis didn’t snap off did they?” Rei pressed the ice pack a little to hard against Justin’s eye, making him cry out.

“You’re absolutely crazy! It was a joke, Rei!”

Rei set her lips in a tight smile, “Not so funny now, is it?”

Justin scowled at her, but Minako couldn’t help but notice how they kept their attention on each other and Rei’s hand never stopped stroking his hair.

Rolling her eyes, Minako tugged Ami and Zeke away as the couple behind them kept bickering at each other.

Zeke sighed, wrapping one arm around Ami’s waist. “Do you think is it safe to leave them both there?”

Minako looked back, watching as Rei’s thumb now caressed the growing bruise. She smiled, flipping her hair over her shoulder, “Please, this is foreplay for them.”

“They have a very dangerous form of foreplay,” Ami pointed out, frowning slightly.

“Some of the best foreplay is.” Minako skipped ahead, shaking her head when Kale came up to her, asking what had happened. “Rei’s just making getting laid a lot more complicated than it needs to be.”


End file.
